Apologies & Promises
by SethStriker
Summary: Before the war between Fairy Tail and Zeref, Natsu confesses to Lucy his true feelings as well as apologize to her about leaving. What will happen? I do not own any of the characters. Hiro Mashima does. Inspired by chapter 452 & 453.


The whole guild was preparing for the last battle between Ishgar and Alvarez, Makarov ordered everyone to train for the next few days before they go and fight the Spriggan 12 as well the emperor Zeref himself. Natsu was confident in his abilities as it is so he decided to spend time helping Lucy with her training, and more…

"Natsu, are you sure about helping me train?"

"Of course I'm sure Luce. This is the final battle. I promised Future Luce that I wouldn't let you die." Natsu said while blushing. Lucy couldn't help but blush too. Before he could say anything, Lucy gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Natsu's face lit up red and Lucy couldn't help but giggle at his reaction.

"Well then, let's start training Natsu." She said before getting her keys ready.

Secret Training Area in the East Forest

Lucy was showing Natsu the rest of her Star Dress forms that she hasn't transformed into (Gemini, Scorpio, Aries, Cancer, Capricorn). He was impressed at how Lucy has developed her Celestial Spirit Magic in a way he never thought was possible. That being said, she was still the blonde beauty he knew and loved.

"Natsu? Is something wrong?" She asked. She noticed that he has been staring at her with a grin on his face.

"Nothing is wrong Lucy."

"Well you've been silent since I started training."

"Sorry Luce, but I've been thinking about some things."

"Like what?" She asked while looking at the huge object wrapped in cloth.

"Well since you asked, I might as well show the gift I got you during my journey. But first Luce, I want to…apologize." He said with a frown.

"For what?"

"For leaving the way I did. I know you must hate me for leaving. I know I shouldn't have left, but I wanted to get stronger. I wanted to protect everyone from the guild. I couldn't protect Future Lucy dying. I let Igneel, my dragon father die. I never want anybody in Fairy Tail to die like that. Especially you Lucy. I'm sorry for leaving the way I did Lucy. I'm sorry for leaving you. I shouldn't have left. Even though we caught up, you've been acting somewhat different. I know I deserve being hated by you, but all I want is to apologize." He said while looking at the ground and shedding a single tear.

Lucy covered her mouth with both her hands after she saw how sincere he was with his apology. At first Lucy was mad, but after everything that they've been through, all the time they spent together, she couldn't stay mad at him. Not after apologizing to her like this. She approached him and gently cupped his cheeks, making him look at her.

"Natsu, I forgive you. I could never hate you, nor be mad at you. I knew after rereading your letter, that you were still hurting from Igneel dying, so I need to apologize also. For making you think that I hated you." Lucy said as he brought him into a heart-warming hug. Natsu hugged her tight. After awhile, they broke the hug and looked into each other's eyes.

"Now Natsu, what is in that cloth?" He smiled and took off the cloth, which surprised Lucy.

"Natsu…how did you?" Lucy said while covering her mouth with her hands. It was the Celestial Spirit King's key. It was a legendary key that most celestial mages have sought out but could never find.

"It was during my journey. I found it when I encountered another dragon slayer."

"Another dragon slayer?"

"Yes and get this, she was not only the guardian of the King's key, but Draco is a spirit herself."

"She is?"

"Watch. Open, Gate of the Dragon! Draco!" He pulled out a key and summoned Draco from the Spirit World like any celestial mage could. Out of smoke, Draco appeared. She was a female spirit with dark green hair, light green eyes, a dark green unitard with dragon-like armor and a katana.

"You can summon a spirit now?" Lucy asked. She never would of thought that Natsu would learn how to use the same magic as her.

"Yes. Draco and I agreed to work together after I beat her in combat. Afterwards she gave me not only the King's key, but also this." Natsu pulled out a golden key from his pocket. Lucy began to tear up. She couldn't believe what he had. It was Aquarius' key all fixed up.

"Natsu…how?"

"You see Draco has the ability to repair any broken key, so I may have taken your broken key so that I can have it fixed." He said nervously as he thought she would yell at him for stealing Aquarius' key but instead she hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Natsu!" She said before taking the key and summoning Aquarius. And out of smoke Aquarius appeared, irritated as ever.

"Well brat, you've interrupted my date with Scorpio once again." Lucy ignored her and hugged her. Natsu and Draco smiled at the sight. After a minute Draco went back to the celestial spirit world.

"You should thank your friend here, he went through a lot of trouble to get my key repaired and get the King's key." Lucy looked at Natsu and tackled him to the ground. They just gazed into each other's eyes.

"Thank you Natsu. You don't know how happy I am right now."

"You're welcome Luce." Natsu tried to get up but Lucy stopped him by kissing him. Natsu was surprised that she would kiss him. HIM! But in no time at all he kissed back. They were about to enjoy the moment more until…

The Celestial Spirit King appeared. Natsu and Lucy broke the kiss and was surprised to see him.

"Seireio!"

"My old friend, it has been a long time."

"What are you doing here?"

"The reason I've come is to make a contract with you." When he said this Lucy's jaw was hanging. Natsu chuckled at her reaction.

"A contract? With me?" Lucy asked while pointing at herself.

"Yes. My key was sealed away so that no one could use my power. But because your pink-haired friend obtained my key by defeating Draco in combat and he did it for your sake, I'll make an exception. So would you like to make a contract with me?" The King asked. Lucy couldn't comprehend as to what was happening. First, Natsu gave her the most heart-warming apology she ever heard, then he gave her a new key to summon Aquarius, after which she kisses Natsu. And now, the king was asking her to make a contract.

"Yes! Let's make a contract!" Lucy said all excited that she and the king of the Celestial Spirit World are going to make a contract.

(Moments later)

"There, our contract is done. You may now summon me to battle without breaking another key. Until then, may the stars protect you." He said and disappeared. That was when Lucy faced Natsu and kissed him again.

"Get a room you two!" Aquarius yelled. Lucy broke the kiss and just glared at her, a little annoyed but still happy that she got Aquarius back.

"Now if you will excuse me, I have to get back to my date with Scorpio." Aquarius said then disappeared in a instant. Lucy then looked back Natsu who was smiling at her.

"Luce, after hearing Mavis' story, I wanted to tell you how much you really mean to me, how much I love you, I also want to apologize to you for what happened. Since we're going to war with Zeref, I thought that something might happen to either one of us so I wanted to do this now. I want to make it up to you. Will you let me do that?" he asked nervously.

"Yes you can. Thank you Natsu. And I love you too." She said and kissed him again. This time it was more passionate than the last one as their tongues were battling for dominance over the other, with Natsu obviously being the victor. The two stayed like that until they broke for air.

"Natsu, if you want to make it up to me, then let's promise each other to stick together during this war. Let's protect one another. Ok? Promise?"

"I promise Luce." They got up from the ground and hugged each other for awhile until Natsu broke the silence.

"Luce, can I please stay at your place for the time being?"

"Yes Natsu." The two headed off to Lucy's apartment to rest for the final battle.

~Hours later~

Lucy was finishing up a novel of sorts while Natsu was sleeping on her bed, not that she minded since she was used to this kind of thing now. The blonde mage joined him in bed for a few minutes or so until everything started shaking. Natsu woke up, realizing that Zeref's forces are here.

"Lucy, it's time."

"Right!"

"And just like we promised! You and I are gonna stick together!" He said and gave Lucy a kiss to which she happily returned. They broke for air and headed towards the guild, ready for what's to come. Whatever they face, they will do it together.

 **Hope you enjoyed the story!**


End file.
